My Guardian Angel
by CosmoFan47
Summary: After the events of "Sphere and Loathing in Outer Space" Milo Murphy is ready for the next adventure. That adventure comes as Milo and his friends get shipwrecked on the Island of Lost Dakotas... and finally learn how Dakota became Cavendish's personal guardian angel.
1. Prologue: Conspiracy Theorist Dakota

Welcome, fans of fanfiction, to my first Milo Murphy's Law/Phineas and Ferb fanfic. The Island of Lost Dakotas absolutely fascinates me, so I just had to write something about it. The cover image for this fic is "Guardian" by OMGitsEmeraldStar. You can find the full, uncropped picture on their DeviantArt page. And now, let's meet a Lost Dakota whose story has not yet been told…

Prologue: Conspiracy Theorist Dakota

I am the second Dakota to be sent to the Island of Lost Dakotas. But unlike Chief Dakota, I had no interest in helping our island society get up and running.

I happen to be different from the other Lost Dakotas… but not in the way Cannibal Dakota is different. Or Really Smelly Dakota. Or Birthday Suit Dakota. Why are all the Lost Dakotas so different from each other? Is it some instinct that helps us differentiate each Lost Dakota from the next? Or does it have to do with how Cavendish died before Dakota Prime when back and saved him?

I'm getting off topic. That is not what I set out to write about today.

Anyway, while the other Lost Dakotas are fine with working in our factories and watching Cavendish during Movie Night, I am not. I sit in my hut pretty much all day, trying to solve the biggest questions about the origins of this place.

Why does Cavendish keep dying?

Why does Dakota Prime keep saving him?

And why can't I shake the feeling that there is a larger story in play, one that we Lost Dakotas haven't been told?

…

"Hey, Conspiracy Theorist Dakota. Earth to Conspiracy Theorist Dakota."

Conspiracy Theorist Dakota jumped. He spun around in his stool, where he was sitting at a roughly-carved desk, writing in a leather-bound journal.

Chief Dakota was standing in the doorway of the hut. "We're ready to go. Thanks for helping us load up the orange soda, by the way."

Conspiracy Theorist Dakota frowned at the sarcasm. "Yeah, yeah. I'll be right there. Just let me finish this entry."

"You've got five minutes, not a second longer." Chief Dakota said as he walked away.

Sighing, Conspiracy Theorist Dakota turned, and proceed to add one last paragraph to his journal.

…

And now I'm heading back to Danville with my fellow Lost Dakotas, Dakota Prime, Cavendish, the man who will become Professor Time, a platypus in a fedora, some 1960s TV show creator, and enough orange soda to drench the entire Tri-State Area. Will our return reveal the answers to the questions I long to solve? Or will I forever be remembered on the Island as a crackpot?


	2. Chapter 1: Home Sweet Home

Yes, the prologue takes place during "The Phineas and Ferb Effect." But the rest of this fanfic takes place after Season 2. Oh, and Conspiracy Theorist Dakota is my Lost Dakota OC.

Chapter 1: Home Sweet Home

As Milo Murphy awoke from a particularly heavy slumber, the first thing he noticed was that a tree had crashed through his bedroom window.

"Man, it is good to be home!" Milo said to no one in particular.

…

One hour later, Milo finally stumbled out of his bedroom, fully dressed and backpack securely strapped to his back.

Walking down the stairs, Milo had just reached the bottom step when the doorbell rang.

"Milo, honey? Could you get that?" Brigette called from the kitchen.

"Sure thing, Mom!"

Milo opened the front door, then stared at it in amazement. "Nothing fell apart? What gives?" Then he spotted his two visitors.

"Phineas and Ferb!" Milo cried.

"Hey, Milo," Phineas said with his usual grin. Ferb greeted Milo with a thumbs up.

"I wasn't expecting you guys," Milo said.

"You did say we could cross over any time," Phineas pointed out.

"Well, that's true," Milo laughed. "Did you want to come in?"

"Sorry, but we can't stay," Phineas said. "We just came by to invite you to the docks this afternoon. Ferb and I have been working on a project that we really want to show you."

"That would be great, guys," Milo said. "Hey, can I bring a few friends? I was supposed to hang out with Zack and Melissa today, but we didn't have any plans."

"Of course! The more the merrier!" Phineas agreed. "If anyone else you know is free, you're welcome to invite them too."

"Gee, thanks!" Milo said.

"See you later, Milo!" Phineas waved as the brothers ran off. "Come on Ferb, we've still have the preliminary tests to finish."

Milo shook his head. "Those two are great," he chuckled. As Milo turned to go back into the house, the front door fell off its hinges. "There it is!"

…

"I cannot believe that Bob Block fired you in addition to me," Cavendish complained as he paced around the rented office. "I'm the one that went rogue! You're the one that continued to do your job properly."

"I can't believe that Bob Block yelled at us," Dakota said through a mouthful of a Slushy Dawg corndog. "I didn't think he could get angry! Now we know where his great-great-great grandson gets his temper."

Just then, someone knocked at the front door. It was a musical knock that sounded like dundundun dundundun DUNDUNDUNDUN.

"Oh, that's probably Dr. D.," Dakota said.

"How can you possibly know that?" Cavendish asked.

"I spent a few weeks with the guy while you were going rogue," Dakota pointed out as he walked over to the door. "Dr. D. loves to talk. And sing. He sang the jingle for his old business at least a dozen times since we started hanging out. That's what the music from that knock was," Dakota explained as he opened the door to reveal Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Cavenpuss. "Ta da!" Dakota added.

"Hey Cavendish, Dakota," Dr. Doofenshmirtz waved, letting himself and the human-platypus hybrid in. "Oh, and just for the record, I only sang the "Doofenshmritz Evil Incorporated" jingle five times."

"That's still way too many times," Dakota argued.

"I don't even know that jingle, and I agree that singing it five times is too much," Cavenpuss said.

"So!" Cavendish spoke up. "What can we do for you, Dr. Doofenshmirtz?"

"Oh yeah," Doof suddenly remembered why he was there. "So, I'm not sure what to do with Abomination here," he gestured toward Cavenpuss, who had pulled a live snail out of nowhere and was munching on it. "So I'm giving him to you guys!"

"What?" Cavendish cried.

"Why us?" Dakota asked.

"Well, I'm busy trying to become Professor Time, plus Cavenpuss and Cavendish are

practically brothers," Doof argued.

"But we're busy trying to find new jobs, and you cloned the hybrid, so you are practically Cavenpuss's father!" Cavendish shot back.

"Wait a moment," Cavenpuss interjected. "I thought we were here to get my baby back!"

That made the three men stop arguing.

"Your baby?" Dakota arched an eyebrow.

"Cavenpuss laid an egg while we were in that Octalian spaceship," Doof explained. "He

was all weirded out at first, but now he insists that he has "maternal instincts" and wants the egg back. We need help getting back to the ship."

"So why didn't you go to Milo? He knows where the ship is too, plus you've been living with him for months," Cavendish pointed out.

"And you were both with us when we landed that ship," Dakota added. "You know where it is."

"Eh, Milo was sleeping in this morning," Doof said. "Besides, I don't really like being in the Danville Woods alone. Too many racoons."

"So you want us for protection?" Dakota asked.

"Yep," Doof said.

"Fine," Cavendish sighed. "But we also need to figure out Cavenpuss's living arrangements."

…

"Weird how when we landed the spaceship, it landed in the same spot as we originally found it, huh?" Dakota pointed out as walked inside.

"Quite," Cavendish agreed.

"Okay, so where's the egg?" Doof asked.

"Ah! There he is," Cavenpuss crawled underneath the control panel and picked up his still unhatched egg. "Did you miss daddy? Yes you did, didn't you?" the hybrid whispered, stroking the egg. "Shh, shh, daddy's here, daddy's here."

"All right, we've gotten the egg, now let's go," Cavendish joined Cavenpuss at the controls. Just then, one section of the panel started beeping.

"Okay, for the record, I did not touch anything," Doof said.

"Me neither," Dakota added.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, gentlemen!" Cavendish puffed out his chest. "I have partially decoded the alien language used by the Octalians…"

"And you'll never let us hear the end of it," Dakota muttered. Doof laughed loudly.

"Ignoring that," Cavendish said. "For you see, I can read the labels of this particular section." Squinting at the label of the beeping doodad, he continued, "It says "Negative Probability Ion detector."

"Wait, doesn't that have to do with Murphy's Law?" Dakota pointed out. "Why would it react to you?"

"Maybe Cavendish is also surrounded by negative probability ions," Doof suggested.

"Hey Cavendish, Dakota, Dr. D.," Milo biked up to the entrance of the ship. Zack and Melissa followed on their bicycles.

"Or maybe Murphy is just nearby," Dakota said.

"Hey, if you guys are done here, do you want to come with us?" Milo invited. "We're going to the docks to meet Phineas and Ferb."

"Sure, why not?" Doof agreed.

"I suppose so," Cavendish said.

"I'm in! Those guys are cool," Dakota grinned.

"Count me out," Cavenpuss said. "I should go somewhere I can keep an eye on my baby."

"Aw, of course, Cavenpuss," Melissa agreed.

"Yeah, we can swing past Cavendish and Dakota's place on the way. It's closer than Milo's house," Zack suggested.

"And much safer," Cavenpuss added.

As the group filed out of the alien ship, Milo added. "Let's get going. I can't wait to see Phineas and Ferb's new project!"


	3. Chapter 2: The SS Law and Effect

So Milo and the gang are headed to the docks to meet Phineas and Ferb. What could possibly go wrong?

Chapter 2: The S.S. Law and Effect

"That is one big yacht," Dr. Doofenshmirtz stated.

"It's twice as big as the S.S. Indulgence!" Zack cried.

"Two point one four three times as big," Melissa corrected, waving a handheld calculator. "I did the math. Boom!"

Milo and his friends were staring up at a lavish yacht. This yacht was so big, it easily towered over all the other boats docked beside it.

Just then, Phineas and Ferb poked their heads over the railing of the enormous yacht. Taking out a megaphone, Ferb turned it on before handing it to Phineas.

"Ahoy!" Phineas said into the megaphone. "And welcome to the maiden voyage of the S.S. Law and Effect! We'll begin boarding momentarily."

As Phineas finished speaking, a troop of Fireside girls prepared to let Milo's friends onto the yacht. A majority of the girl scouts set up a staircase to get aboard the ship, while Isabella stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"We're working toward our Sea Voyage Preparation patches!" she announced.

"This yacht is Phineas and Ferb's new project?" Cavendish asked. "How could two elementary school age children build such a big contraption?"

"Everything just works out for them," Milo explained. "During Derek's Pistachion invasion, Phineas, Ferb and their friends were able to figure out what causes Murphy's Law in less than two hours."

"Yeah, and didn't they build a robot to fight the Pistachions that was powered by Murphy's Law?" Dakota asked.

"Something like that," Milo said.

"We are ready to begin boarding," Isabella interjected. "Please line up in single file."

Milo stood at the head of the line, with Zack and Melissa behind him. Doof followed, with Cavendish and Dakota bringing up the rear.

"I hope Cavenpuss is alright being alone in the apartment," Cavendish told Dakota. "I don't want him leaving that room. Who knows what would happen if people saw him?"

"Relax, that abomination will be fine," Dakota said. "Look, Cavenpuss is so worried about keeping his egg safe that he'll stay with it in the same spot all day."

"I suppose you're right," Cavendish sighed.

"Course I am," Dakota put his hand on Cavendish's shoulder. "Now come on. The line is moving, and I want to see if there's any food on board. Talking about eggs made me hungry."

…

Back at Cavendish and Dakota's place, Cavenpuss sat in the center of the room, rocking his egg gently in his arms.

Suddenly, someone started banging on the locked door. "Hey! Where's my rent money?" an elderly voice bellowed. Cavenpuss clutched the egg.

Cavenpuss heard someone, probably the owner of the voice, unlocking the door. Shaking with fear, Cavenpuss bolted with his egg the moment the door opened. He ran past the elderly man who had unlocked the door, down a flight of stairs, and into a parking lot. Spotting a particularly beat up car with an open trunk, Cavenpuss jumped in and closed the trunk.

From outside Cavendish and Dakota's apartment, Mr. Phillips sighed. "I'm getting too old for this."

…

"Out of my way! Move it!" an angry voice bellowed.

Pushing her way to the front of the line, Candace craned her head up at the S.S. Law and Effect. "PHINEAS AND FERB!" she screamed.

"Hey Candace!" Phineas poked his head over the ship's railing.

"What do you think you're doing? Just because it's a long weekend doesn't mean you have to build another one of your big contraptions," Candace scolded.

"Carpe diem, Candace, carpe diem," Phineas said as Ferb joined him at the railing.

"I thought you've given up busting us," Ferb pointed out.

"I have, but I am in charge while Mom is away for her gourmet cooking class retreat and Dad is busy in the antique shop," Candace explained. "Which means I have to come along and make sure nothing happens to you two."

"Fine by us," Phineas grinned. "All aboard!"

…

As the S.S. Law and Effect sailed smoothly on the water in the bay off the coast of the Tri-State Area, Phineas and Ferb gave Milo and his friends a tour of the yacht.

"So that was the Terracotta Army level…" Phineas said as the group rode in a glass elevator in the center of the ship. They were able to see each level from the elevator, and Phineas was pointing out the most notable levels. "The studio audience level…

"The comedy club…"

"The animation studio…"

"And this is the top level, with the buffet table and the swimming pool that's big enough for a regular size yacht to sail on," Phineas stepped out of the elevator. "Now if you will follow me, we'll head over to the bridge."

"Um, Phineas?" Zack raised his hand. "The last time Milo was in the bridge of a ship, Murphy's Law took effect, and, well, the controls got all out of whack."

"That happened because a pelican fought with our gym teacher," Milo revealed.

"We got shipwrecked on a deserted island. The teachers went totally native," Melissa laughed.

"Don't worry, guys," Phineas said as he led everyone to the bridge. "Utilizing Baljeet's research on Murphy's Law, Ferb and I have come up with a special material that repels negative probability ions."

"It's comprised of a mix of tungsten, boron, bismuth, and just a pinch of pizzazium infinionite," Ferb said as the group filed into the bridge. Buford and Baljeet were there, manning the controls.

"We built this yacht so that all the controls are coated with this material, which Ferb named Effectium," Phineas revealed. "I wanted to name it Ferbium, but Ferb insisted we take equal credit on this invention. Besides, we already named a sporting event and a language after Ferb."

"So because the yacht's controls are made with Effectium, Murphy's Law will have no effect on them?" Melissa asked.

"Exactly!" Baljeet smiled dreamily at Melissa.

"Looks like the nerd is moving in on your territory," Buford nudged Zack.

"It's not like we're an official couple," Zack argued.

"So you're not saying that you're not a couple," Buford grinned.

"Oh come on!" Zack cried.

"So everyone sit back, relax, and enjoy our ocean voyage," Phineas said. "Because nothing can possibly go wrong with this ship's controls."


End file.
